Pirates Online Roleplay History Textbook
Summary This page contains the histories of recorded role-play from the Pirates of the Caribbean Online (PotCO) game. This page is free to be edited by anyone, just make sure that the events you are adding are events that have really happened within the game, and that they pertain to role-play. History The Chartering of the East India Trading Company The East India Trading Company was originally chartered when four English lords, Pablo Swordaster, Samuel Harrington, Lord Davy Menace, and Giratina Origin Forme created the first guild dedicated to the EITC, known as "The EITC's Elites". This event, marking the beginning of role-playing for the East India Trading Company, also marks the beginning of contemporary role-play as it is commonly known. Because of this, the four aforementioned names have been honoured throughout time as the "Four Fathers of Role-Play". Only one of them still continues his role-playing career, though not nearly as seriously as prior to the closing of PotCO; Samuel Harrington is the only one who continues his career, his 54-year career in the East India Trading Company, and in role-play. Samuel has served as the Lord Marshal for the East India Trading Company for 45 of his 54 years of service. The Kingshead-Fort Charles Incident During the reign of Swiss King Matthew II, hostilities with the British King, George Breasly, arose. The ensuing chase led to skirmishes at Kingshead and then Fort Charles, where Matthew was finally confronted. The battles left the Swiss unpopular and disrespected until King Matthew abdicated some years later. Palladin Empire Massacre Some time after the fall of the Black Palladin guild, which was one of the opposition groups that fought the MacMorgan administration, the former lord of Padres, Roger McBellows, led a manhunt for any Palladins opposed to his supreme leadership over the order. Many Palladins died but those that survived went on to reform the Palladins into what is now the Palladin Knights Order. Swiss Federal Rebellion During the reign of King WIlliam (Tyler Crossbones), a rebellion formed under Prime Minister Blau Wolf and Minister of State Matthew O'malley. The rebellion successfully swept through the easternmost cantons, gaining them as territories. After establishing a temporary capitol, the rebellion began to capture the cantons surrounding Bern, cutting off the King's supply routes. They pushed on into Bern, capturing it with ambitious ease. After arresting the King, the Federal Republic of Switzerland was formed with Blau as Praasidant and Matthew as Bundeskanslerin. Unfortunately, this was short lived, as the exiled Crown Prince, William Jr. (Blake Stewart), saw his chance at redemption and stormed through Switzerland, defeating the newly formed government. Rise of Basil Brawlmonk Right in the very dawn of the 2nd Paradoxian War, there was a random nobody named "Basil Brawlmonk". Although he did have 2 accolades he was proud of, being a former officer of "Spania", and former Co.GM of "Ultimate Sorcerer". But now was on his own, with no help at all his friends had lost contact with him, stayed in Spania, went to "Dark Archive" or other places. Basil could not convince any of his friends to help him, so one day he was walking around Tortuga, where he had docked "The Dark Rogue". When he found a young man babbling uncontrolably about the corruption of the "EITC". His name was "Super Fresh", then a level 23 kid who had a vision and incredible ambition. Basil saw this, and sat, hooked on every word Super Fresh spoke. Basil had only had brief glimpses of Roleplay before. Super Fresh was signing up men for his new "Fresh Empire", a group that aspired to overthrow the "EITC". Basil was then warned by a mysterious man, Davy Hookwrecker that "Once you hop in on this roleplay stuff man, there is no turning back", Basil ignored him and signed up to join Super Fresh. At first it was great, and Basil thrived. Basil learned from Super Fresh, by the day about roleplay and how to do stuff correctly. Everything from training armies, to recruiting people and turning them into roleplayers. Basil was very successful at this, being able to max out "Fresh Empire" with many level 50's who were all active and loyal. This carried on for months. Basil recruited a young kid one day, and his named was "Captain Rai". Captain Rai was a level 6, old body. He knew nothing about "Looting", "Roleplay" or anything. Basil had to teach him everything from square one all the way to square a million. The Fresh Empire thrived on the leaderboards actually, racking up 1# spot, after 1# spot. Super Fresh and Basil were on top of the world. Until one day, Basil asked Super Fresh about when they were actually going to do what they had planned to do since the beginning. Super Fresh berated Basil and called Basil "Worthless" saying "I don't need you anymore", Basil had been fooled, tricked into helping this desperate man become a first rate guildmaster. Super Fresh then proceeded to boot Basil who was shocked, but was now angry and very determined. Basil was only able to get 4 supporters from the Fresh Empire to come join him in his quest now to destroy "The Fresh Empire", Captain Rai, Ice Heart, and 2 level 14's "Captain Skeleton", and "Kate Thorn". These 4 along with a desperate Basil searched for support all around and could not sway anybody. Until one night, Basil called a meeting with these 4 in Barbossas Cave in Devils Anvil, on Angassa. Basil said this "We all go through difficult times, but its what we do in these times that defines who we are as people". Basil rallied the 4, and Basil created a guild called "S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S." which was the name the original 5 (including Basil) agreed on. And then Basil went on a mass recruiting spree, recruiting 50 people to his cause in just a little under an hour, swaying people with passionate speeches directly from the heart on Abassa Tortuga. He was looked at as a simple noob by the others, but this is not what Basil cared about at the moment. He had his heart set on destroying what he created. He was able to sway some level 50's and a man he had met back in 2008 and basically grew up in the game with "Shamrock O'Hayes". They had originally lost contact, but they saw each other once more on the Spanish SVS Island. He had become a salty veteran of "SVS". It is just what Basil needed to complete a force that was enough to take on the declining Fresh Empire. Super Fresh was confronted by Basil soon after with 30 people in tow. Super Fresh then revealed, the then at his height powerful Warlord "Gabriel" and his many men at the time. Super Fresh, Gabriel and Basil met one last time on the beach in Angassa Tortuga agreeing on terms for a battle to take place. Super Fresh and Gabriel launched their armada from one side, intent on destroying Basil Brawlmonk. Basil sat on the other side with his much smaller fleet, with just 1 warship as opposed to the 3 all full warships that Super Fresh and Gabirel deployed. Basil played it very smart, leading them out to the Rocks so he could get seperation between all 3 of the ships, so he could systematically destroy the fleet. The actual SVS lasted just a little bit over 3 hours, until Basil prevailed against all odds crushing Super Fresh and Gabriel. Gabriel fled surrendering 2 hours in, and Super Fresh was left with 2 ships. He was desperate and called for everybody, but it was too late, Basil saw the open wound and pounced. This was the beginning of what would become a legendary run for Basil Brawlmonk.